


Amour Mortel

by EatEmUp, Xoyaoixo



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Corporal Punishment, Eventual Happy Ending, Forced Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Spanking, Possessive Behavior, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Rutting, Scent Marking, Semi-Public Sex, Situational Humiliation, Submission, Uke Sesshoumaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatEmUp/pseuds/EatEmUp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoyaoixo/pseuds/Xoyaoixo
Summary: I’ve read many , many inuyasha/Sesshomaru stories where Sessshomaru is the Alpha ... this is the opposite Sesshomaru is the uke who’s trying to come to terms that he’s unfortunately not the ruler of the western lands anymore





	1. chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be better soo STAY TUNED And comment down below please I would love to see what you would love to see happen !

 

Amour Mortel- Chapitre 1

 

* * *

   

Shippo jumped down from the branch where the hanyou sat on a nearby branch, and scampered in front of him. He watched excitedly as the hanyou plucked a bright red apple from the tree before tossing it to the little kitsune who put it into a basket full of them and many other fruits.

 

_"Here ya go, that should be enough for everyone "_ Inuyasha spoke jumping down while grabbing the basket. _" I still don't get why they couldn't get it themselves."_

  _“Alright, Inuyasha_!” clapped the little kitsune, successfully catching the apple where he remained on the ground.

 

Inuyasha held onto the heavier basket while tossing the other empty basket to Shippo who easily caught it. _" Now for the fish, meat, and water...if I'm not mistaken, I smell a river not far away from here"_

 

Fish were one of the few things Inuyasha had successfully taught him to catch on his own. So far, it was the only thing they had been able to catch. _" Hey, Shippo, why don't you catch the fish and water while I do the hunting?"_ Inuyasha spoke before walking carelessly in a different direction deeper into the forest. " _Afterall your starting to lose your usefulness, runt "_

 

_" Hey! You bastard!"_ Shouted the fox kitsune while shaking his hand in the direction his father figure went in. _" Just you watch, I will catch more fish than you have ever seen before. "_

 

 It _felt amazing to be out here and alone with Inuyasha. They got along pretty well without the strain that being among humans seemed to have put on their relationship. Out_ here, _Inuyasha was the alpha, his dominance unchallenged by anyone else and lessening the confusion resulting from fluctuating pack rank._ _Because of this, they had been able to grow to care for each other as family. Inuyasha cared for, protected, fed, and taught Shippo the ways of the canine youkai, and Shippo treated him with the respect deserving of a father figure._

 

* * *

 

Inuyasha made his way deeper into the forest, but not too deep. He had to be within hearing range of the village in case something happened. Neither did he want to be too far away in case Shippo was attacked. Myouga had warned that his strength would increase, that his own body would work against him if his youkai found a desirable Uke.  

 

He was getting irritated, but he couldn't help himself. It was hard trying to ignore hundreds of youkai permeating pheromones that just screamed, "I'm ready and waiting" although none of them truly caught his attention. Damn it, he wanted to go looking but he had responsibilities to guard his pack, and he couldn't bring a mate into the mix while hunting for Naraku.

 

Then there was Kagome; what would she think of him if he just ran off like that? How would she protect herself? But most of all what would Shippo think about him leaving? Although he could bring him, he couldn't take him away from Kagome. After all, she's like a mom to the little kitsune.

 

Shaking his head, he hopped onto a nearby branch spotting a group of boars walking his direction. "  _Gotcha..."_ He spoke before slyly jumping down before pulling out his sword swiftly slaying them in a single blow. "That took the edge off a bit, but time to get back to Shippo. "

 

Inuyasha promptly tied the boars onto his back securely before walking back towards Shippo, hastily noticing it was close to nightfall. Almost time for the celebration and that's when most yokai come out, especially with the mating season approaching in less than a week.

 

Reaching the lake, shocked was an understatement! "  _Shippo... What the hell? " Whispered the hanyou once seeing how much fish and water the little kitsune gathered. There were over 100 fish in the basket next to the kitsune who was smiling proudly._

 

The hanyou smiled and walked over to the kitsune before bending down and patting his head playfully "  _Good job runt... now let's get these to the others and celebrate" Inuyasha spoke while helping the carry the fish while the kitsune carried the water._

 

 

_..._

 

The pair finally reached the camp where everyone was setting up for the celebration, when a powerful and eerily familiar howl sounded. Soon after, an intoxicating scent reached his nose under the smell of other youkai in heat. The scent drove his youkai insane. He was ripped from his thoughts by another howl of a powerful demon; a howl of a daiyoukai in heat.

 

_“Shippo.”_ Inuyasha called, making the kitsune pause his chatter to look up. “Go on ahead. I will be there in a minute don’t bother waiting for me.” 

 

Shippo wasted no time running, knowing that when Inuyasha told him to go, it meant danger.

 

Looking in the direction the kitsune took, Inuyasha smirked slightly before hastily taking off towards the west, rushing towards the scent while jumping through branches in hopes to find the daiyoukai in heat.

 

Stumbling from the treeline from his rush, Inuyasha was shocked to find Sesshomaru finishing off a battle with another powerful youkai while some lay scattered around.

 

Sesshomaru sliced the final demon's head off before stumbling towards the ground. So exhausted was he, that he was completely unaware of Inuyasha watching him with amusement and lust.  “ Sesshomaru.. you’re the bitch in heat I smell” Inuyasha gloated, before slowly stalking towards him.

 

Sesshomaru immediately turned towards him while drawing his sword, golden eyes filled with fear. 

 Faster than Sesshomaru could unsheathe his sword, the hanyou was there. Inuyasha burst through the waist-high grasses,  Sesshomaru’s eyes widened in surprise as he recognized his brother. Dread filled him when he finally took in the wild and unkempt appearance and demonic eyes.

 

Now Sesshomaru recognized the muted scent of his brother, hidden under layers of other scents; Lust, virility, arousal. Sesshomaru could not have stopped the high pitched whine of submission that escaped his throat if his life had depended on it - which he rather thought it did.

 

 Sesshomaru pressed himself as far into the tree as he could, the downfall of hiding in a corner was that the only exit was now behind the hanyou, the one being he had hoped he wouldn't see this season. Inuyasha stalked closer, his musk already set in, his eyes red, the hanyou's yokai was in control. Sesshomaru was beginning to panic, trying to figure out if he'd be able to dash past his Otouto to escape.

 

 The raging hanyou, however, had found the enticing scent of a potential mate. The scent of the being curled up his sensitive nose. It was a clean, sweet, alluring scent that lay over top a strong, fertile musk.  It sparked an instant desire in the wild youkai and he began to hunt for his mate. This youkai was powerful and healthy. He would be the perfect mate for Inuyasha.

 

The hanyou pushed him back onto the floor, throwing the Daiyoukia back onto the leaves behind him. He quickly stripped himself of his clothes, then grabbed the youkai as he tried to get up to run again, roughly pinning his hands somewhere above his head, his other hand quickly ripping the older's obi from the lithe body.

 

InuYasha smirked in amusement as Sesshomaru once again fought against him attempt to loosen his grip as he used the obi to tie his wrists. He growled lowly as InuYasha lowered his mouth to his neck in hopes to stop the mating bite. Without warning, Inuyasha sharply backhanded him; allowing his youkai to rise showing the Daiyoukia that HE was alpha

 

"NO" InuYasha roared, as his eyes flashed blood red, his youkai taking over. In one swift movement Sesshomaru found his head flung to the side; his neck bared as his brother viciously bit into the his flesh. Sesshomaru screamed in pain at the intrusion but was unable to do anything with the bindings still holding tightly. Slowly, the fangs slid out and were replaced by a warm tongue as the youkai went limp.

 

_No! No, this could not be happening!_  Sesshomaru’s panic reached new levels as he felt his brother’s clawed hands grappling with his hakama, undressing him. His fingers clawed into the dirt, fisting, and scraping as if to crawl away but his body worked against him and stayed where the alpha had put him.

  

 Sesshomaru began to tremble when the hanyou lowered his head to his neck. His tongue swiped a slow hot trail up to his jaw, where he stopped to nibble at the tender flesh, the demon’s hands rising and settling on his waist, circling his hips. Sesshomaru whimpered as he felt himself responding to the intimate touch.

 

Sesshomaru's golden eyes widened in fear. InuYasha smirked in pure enjoyment; enjoying the smell of fear that radiated off his uke in waves. He was going to enjoy tormenting the Diayoukai, who should be grateful that Inuyasha hadn't killed him after years of tormenting. He was going to make sure that his brother would prove useful. Sesshomaru squirmed underneath. 

 

Inside he was panicking. He was baring his throat to Inuyasha! He was presenting his most vulnerable place to the one being on this Earth that he had vowed to kill yet he couldn't stop. 

 

He leaned down and surprised Sesshomaru by placing a trail of gentle kisses; traveling upwards from his stomach to his collarbone before flipping him over. A purr escaped him, rumbling deep in his chest.

 

Above him, Inuyasha worked his own arousal, rubbing the throbbing member, hot and painfully engorged with blood, on the soft mounds of the uke’s ass. He grabbed at the flesh harshly, pulling a pained moan from the Diayoukai, and spread the inviting globes apart to reveal the small puckered entrance.

  

Suddenly, the purr turned into a growl and the hands on his ass tightened. Sesshomaru abruptly found himself spun around and pushed to the leafy ground, crunching as he was driven to his elbows and knees, thankfully balancing as his wrists were still tied. He felt the heavy weight on his back as his brother descended on top of him.

 

Without preparation, he placed the head of his thick cock at the twitching entrance. The uke whimpered at the feeling and he draped himself over the youkai, as he thrust inside to the hilt in one strong movement. The little uke groaned in pure pain while tears brimmed in his eye, exciting the Hanyou further with his exquisite voice. 

 

" _Mine"_

 

 


	2. Amour Mortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I rushed a bit but stay tuned because I threw in a little hint that will lead to a bigger plot .ALSO as for hijikata/gin fanfics I will be continuing them because who doesn’t love them! Anyway thanks for reading!!!!

  

_**Amour** _ _**Mortel- Chapitre 2** _

* * *

 

The hanyou began to move, thrusting deep inside of him. He braced his hands on Sesshomaru’s back, pushing his chest and face into the sandy ground, fully dominating him, owning him.

Sesshomaru panted harshly beneath the heavy weight of the hanyou, moaning each time that hot length slid inside him. Inuyasha’s claws dug into the skin of his back, unmindful of Sesshomaru's pain, grasping viciously at his back and shoulders, using them as leverage to pound into him harder and more brutally. Despite it all, the youkai's body seemed to ignore this and all too soon, he could feel the tell-tale warmth in his lower belly and his balls drew up.

Inuyasha took notice and leaned down and bit the older youkai roughly.

 

"You will not escape me, Aniki. You will be my obedient mate for the rest of your days" stated Inuyasha before he captured Sesshomaru's lips in a fierce kiss that caused Sesshomaru to melt into the kiss; giving his alpha control as he arched his back. Inuyasha left his mouth and returned to his neck.

Growling possessively, the hanyou pulled Sesshomaru’s head roughly to the side and sunk his fangs into the delectable flesh of the uke’s neck, as he came in torrents, his cock knotting as it was squeezed and milked by the contracting walls of the youkai's warmth. His mate tasted so sweet, so delicious, and he lapped at the mating mark he had made, never loosening his jaws from the youkai’s skin. As his yoki invaded the mark, infusing his mate with the mating powers and protections and linking them together for eternity, the red began to bleed out of Inuyasha’s eyes. Inuyasha took his fangs away, licked the blood from his lips, and then leaned down to clean the small wounds he inflicted on his older brother.  

 

Sesshomaru softly tried to push him off though only injuring himself in the process. He stiffened when a growl began to rumble at the back of Inuyasha throat as the surge of yoki began to trickle to a stop. His eyes widened. That was not a good growl; it was a growl of warning, a growl of anger, of attack. Sesshomaru whined again and let his entire body go lax.

 

Sesshomaru sat bearing his neck, impaled on his brother’s knotted cock and limp in submission and exhaustion, in his brother’s embrace. His breath came in ragged pants as he fought off tears of sorrow. Inuyasha had a forceful grip on Sesshomaru’s hips and was digging his fingers into the sides. Sesshomaru knew that there were going to be new bruises, but he didn’t care. " _I'm no longer Lord of the West." He sadly spoke with tears spilling through cold eyes. "You now hold that title otouto."_

 

Inuyasha growled approvingly, the sound more gentle, almost a purr, soothing his mate. He didn't have the slightest intention of killing him, never so much as considered it an option. It was either submit or die. Sesshomaru belonged to him, always had.

 

Smiling before flipping them over, Inuyasha stared down into the former Daiyoukai's tear filled eyes. "You're right." His voice filled with pure coldness before softly lowering his head to touch Sesshomaru's head with his own. "I'm the current Lord of the West Aniki, and your place is at my side...forever."

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on Sesshomaru.” The hanyou spoke, frustration clear in his voice. “I won’t tell you again to hurry up.“

 

The sky was still dark outside of the windows, but the birds had already started calling out, a sign that sunrise would follow shortly after.

 

Inuyasha impatiently watched the struggling youkai hurriedly get dressed, something he clearly wasn’t used to.

  

It took a day for his heat to calm down a bit before they could start traveling to Sesshomaru's home. It was the best and safest option for the uke and after two weeks of being away from the others, it was good to finally be back.

 

"This Sesshomaru does not like to be rushed." The youkai spoke, annoyance clear in his voice making Inuyasha eyes narrow slightly.

 

_“Come here, Sesshomaru.”_   He could faintly smell the change in his brother scent already. Waiting until he was within arm's length, Inuyasha pulled the youkai into his lap while bending down to press his sensitive nose into the smooth skin of the youkai’s abdomen where the scent was strongest. Sesshomaru stiffened. A spike of something soft and delicate and warm made it into the hanyou's nostrils. He released the uke, letting him drop to the ground with a thump . _“You’re already aware I'm sure. Although, we both knew what was going to come.“_

 

The scent of salt drew Inuyasha's attention to the tears brimming in his mates eyes. “What are yah crying for now? I never took you as the crying type Aniki.“ he grumbled, while wiping his uke's face clear of tears before harshly pulling his hair back. “You knew what was going to happen from our mating. Just think of this as karma for all you did to me all these years."

 

Frustrated, Inuyasha got up and tossed the youkai onto the bed behind them and climbing on top of him before leaning down to his ear, “You are no longer lord, nor will you continue to pretend to be Alpha like you did in the past. You will learn your place and that’s under me understand?“ He demanded into his ear harshly.Sesshomaru responded, quickly nodding his head, wincing when he felt nibbling on his ear.“Yes, I understand.“ whispered the uke. “I don’t want to go to your pack. May I stay here instead? The priestess would not like to see me and hear the news as well“

  

“Depends.“ The hanyou spoke before getting up tying his hair in a ponytail, making him look even more similar the late Daiyoukai, and fixing his hakama.“We still need to find the jewel shards before Naraku does, and I don’t want my pregnant uke who can’t defend himself seperated from me.“

 

Sesshomaru glared in the direction of his brother. “I can defend myself as I have been doing all my life while guarding Father's title. I never asked for this. You practically forced this on me.“ the youkai spoke anger leaking out, though still weary of angering the hanyou. “I have followed every demand you have given me.“

 

  “Who do you think you’re talking to, Sesshomaru? Gather Rin we are leaving soon.” he practically growled in his low threatening voice. Sesshomaru had long since learned that it was not a good idea to upset the daiyoukai, in the mornings especially. "You belong to me and me alone. Now unless you want me to force your submission, then I suggest you settle down" 

 

 Sesshoumaru restrained the urge to let out an aggrieved huff before cutting his eyes and straightening his attire. 

  

_"Lord Sesshomaru? Are you there? Did I do something to make you angry my Lord? "_ Came the little voice from the door. The youkai glanced at the door before looking towards the hanyou who had his eyes trained on him. "May I open the door?" Sesshomaru wanted to receive permission before doing so.

 

 “ _Lord Sesshomaru_!” Rin screamed as she ran into his arms. Sesshomaru couldn’t help but hold his daughter close. He wanted to pick her up, but he didn’t want to risk upsetting Inuyasha.

 

 Smiling and laughing, she spoke happily, “I missed you, my lord, Master Jaken--” she spoke softly before looking at Inuyasha.  “Oh! Inuyasha I didn’t know you were here! Where’s everyone else?” 

 

Inuyasha smiled softly at her while speaking, “I’m here alone on important business. Where is that green imp anyway? “ the hanyou spoke just before hearing the annoying voice squealing down the hall, making him roll his eyes. 

 

Jaken burst into the room and clung onto the inuyoukai's legs, tears wetting the cloth. “ _Mi Lord! I, My Lord, where have you been?!_ “ He received only a cold glare as his answer. _“What is that half breed doing here, my--“_ A harsh kick to the back of his head, interrupted his rant sending him across the room. 

 

_“We should leave now if we want to be able to make it before midnight.“_ Inuyasha spoke while looking out the window, gathering his and Sesshomaru belongings.

  _“Yes. Although we should let the council know before leaving, I’m sure it’s fine for now.“_  Sesshomaru spoke softly before looking down at Rin who was behind him. The new Daiyoukai lept through the window, with a few parting words. "Say goodbye Sessh, we're leaving and not coming back for a while.

 

_“Come Rin, I will explain along the way._ ”, the InuYoukai spoke before leaving the room silently leaving a bleeding Jaken behind. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did inuyasha mean by “ always was his “ did their father plan this ?! Stay tuned


	3. Amour Mortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO FINALLY.... I gotta admit I was going to add more to this chapter but I Promised you guys I was going to have it out today so HERE WE GO !!

  _ **Amour mortal**_

* * *

 

“Lord Sesshomaru? Why is Lord Inuyasha with us, and what did Jaken mean by mate?“ She spoke softly while holding onto her guardian's robe tightly.

Sesshomaru looked down at his ward before shifting his eyes towards the hanyou walking ahead. He was mildly that surprised she’d been able to hold onto her question for so long. They had been traveling for about 4 hours. At some point, the imp had caught up to the rest of the group. “We will be continuing our traveling with Inuyasha for awhile Rin. It will only be for a short while.” The inuyoukai spoke calmly hiding his emotions. “As for mate... that's enough questions for now, we can continue later.”

  

The girl looked up in confusion, seeing as she only asked two questions. While looking up, she noticed that her Lord Sesshomaru's hair covered his eyes. Almost as if he was hiding. Concerned for her Lord, she let go of his robe and walked a faster pace to catch up with the hanyou.

  

“Lord Inuyasha, what’s wrong with Lord Sesshomaru? Do you know what Master Jaken meant when he said you were mates?” Rin whispered softly, holding onto the hanyou's hand.

 

“Hey, runt, what do you think you’re doing!? Let go!” The hanyou spoke as he tugged his hand away. He tucked his hands into his sleeves for safe keeping and glanced back at his brother, who was looking at the ground and walking slower than usual. “He’s fine Rin, just not feeling well today. We'll stop for a few minutes, can you and Jaken find some water?” 

 

Rin grinned, happy to be if use. “Oh yes! Come on Master Jaken!” she squealed, while pulling the green imp away. Jaken squawked his protest the entire way.

 

 

Inuyasha watched the spectacle until they were beyond eye sight, then looked towards the tense InuYoukai. “Come here Sesshomaru.” 

 

 

Waiting until he was close enough, Inuyasha pulled his brother towards him, then softly pulled his hair from in front of his eyes, uncovering tear brimmed eyes. “You were never this emotional, I wonder if those hormones are starting early?” The stubborn youkai turned his head to avoid eye contact. “I’m sure someone taught you, how long do uke pregnancies last Sesshomaru?”

 

Sesshomaru spoke quietly, still avoiding eye contact. “Three months. As you said before I’m expecting, which means I will need to remain by your side during these crucial upcoming two weeks.” 

 

Inuyasha's youkai had been consistently nagging him to comfort his mate. Rin and Jaken's absence provided the perfect opportunity. He sat down against a tree, pulling the inuyoukai to sit with him and began running his fingers through the long silver locks. 

 

“What do you mean? What will happen if we separate during those weeks?” Inuyasha’s nose wrinkled. As if to taunt him, his brother’s scent spiked, teasing his nostrils. Inuyasha pulled Sesshomaru into his lap and resumed his petting to comfort him.

 

“It is an unstable time for these types of pregnancies. If we separate, I have a high risk of losing the child.” the youkai spoking quickly, not wanting to explain it any further while feeling theglare burning into the side his face. “I will need your yoki through sexual intercourse throughout this time, however I will be fine on my own when we the two weeks are up.”

 

Glancing downwards, Inuyasha was surprised and yet satisfied with the embarrassment his mate was showing. Sesshomaru sat with his face hidden in Inuyasha's kimono. The seme chuckled and gently rubbed his uke's back. “I’m enjoying you like this, I hope I won’t have to punish you when we get there.“

 

Sesshomaru whined softly, feeling overwhelmed with the early pregnancy stages, as well as his youkai purring at the attention he was receiving. He decidedly ignored the threat his mate made. “It seems you're taking to being a submissive better than I thought, Sessh."

 

“You smell delicious like this, a submissive pregnant uke," Inuyasha whispered into Sesshomaru's ear, taking a bite of the sensitive bud, causing a yelp of pain to fall from his closed mouth.

 

Inuyasha pulled the Inuyoukai's head roughly backward and met his lips with his own. He bit the Inuyoukai making him yelp, opening his mouth for the Daiyoukai to shove his tongue in.

 

Greedy hands yanked at Sesshomaru's obi securing the haori tightly on the youkai. Claws crept upwards towards the neckline of the haori preparing to shred the clothing before pausing when he heard footsteps.

 

Immediately, Inuyasha recognized the approaching scents, and separated himself from Sesshomaru to greet his companions. “Yo Kago-“ However, he was irrupted by a familiar dark-haired priestess jumping onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

“Inuyasha, you idiot, where were you? You have been gone for two weeks we thought you were injured.” The priestess spoke while clinging onto him before being interrupted by a scoff and a cold familiar voice behind the hanyou.

 

Sesshomaru looked between the hanyou and Miko to confirm there was no emotion towards the priestess. He spoke, jealously hidden in his voice. “I wish to sit down if you are done with your pitiful reunion.” 

 

Irritation flared within Inuyasha. With a glare, he directed Sesshomaru over to a tree with plenty of shade covering. Sesshomaru, feeling his mate's irritation, submissively kept his eyes lowered. The hanyou made sure his directions were followed and his mate was comfortable before he looked back towards the group who stood shocked with their weapons drawn.

 

Rolling his eyes at the dramatic expression, Inuyasha sat near the fire grabbing a fish and handing one to Rin. “I suppose I owe you guys an explanation, huh? Well let’s eat first shall-” He was cut off by the feeling of a rock hitting his head and turned around to see all the angry faces in his direction.

 

 

Inuyasha sighed softly, tucking his hands into his sleeves. “Alright, alright.Sesshomaru is going to be staying with us for a while. At least until we find the rest of the jewels shards.” Seeing the confused expressions, he continued In his usual gruff tone. “He’s currently unable to defend himself seeing as all his energy is being used. After we find the rest of the jewel shards, I will not continue traveling with you guys.” 

 

 

The fox kit ran and jumped at him, clinging onto his head “What do you mean Inuyasha? I thought you guys hated each other! Why would you be protecting him, and why can't he defend himself? He’s scary enough.“ Inuyasha grabbed onto the trying to pull him off.

"Yeah, well now he can’t!" He snapped, finally succeeding in ripping Shippo off of himself.

 

Shippo tentatively sniffed him, before his nose wrinkled a bit and his eyebrows rose. “You smell funny Inuyasha. You kinda have the scent of my mother on you, hold on.” the kit said, sniffing his neck and wiggling out of Inuyasha's grasp, before sniffing his way all the way to Sesshomaru. He stopped when he felt the pure deadly look. Inuyasha scooped up the fox kit before Sesshomaru could get to him.

 

“Why does Sesshomaru smell like my mother so much while his scent is strong on you, Inuyasha?” Spoke the curious kit, looking towards the monk and demon slayer's shocked expressions.

 

"It would appear that Lord Sesshomaru needs his brother's assistance. Although I’m curious as to know why.” said the monk, who already cracked the case. It was clear as day due to the smirk he was trying--and failing--to hide with his hand."Who the hell asked you anyway?"

 

Inuyasha was getting irritated, but he couldn't stop himself from looking down at the Inuyoukai, who just so happened to find something off in the distance rather interesting. “He’s ...pregnant. Although, I don’t see the problem, ain’t like ice princess here can hurt you.” Inuyasha retorted, ignoring the growl he received in favor of starting down Sesshomaru.

 

Swallowing softly, she spoke, interrupting the brothers stare down and aaining the hanyou's attention. “How is that possible? And if it is, does the child belong to you Inuyasha?”Inuyasha took a moment to study Kagome's face before looking away. “Of course, why else would I bring him here?“

 

Sesshomaru only scoffed with impatience, knowing that the priestess still harbored feelings, but was afraid of being rejected. He could surely protect himself as he had securely ruled over his father's lands for decades. Although his reign was not completely over, it was now Inuyasha that held that title. Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts by a prick on his neck. Instinctively, he slapped his hand on his nect to alleviate the sensation. When he pulled his hand away, Myoga floated his way down to land softly in his hand.

 

” Myoga, I would presume you have a death wish you would like assistance with?”Sesshomaru threatened, holding the flea in his palm for everyone to see. “Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, I thought you were Inuyasha for a moment. Although, you have a different taste as well....more like an uke except-“ the youkai immediately slammed his hand shut, silencing the flea before dropping him onto the floor, leaving towards the woods.

 

Inuyasha watched silently as his mate left towards the woods. Lifting his nose in the sky, he sniffed in his direction, smelling the scent of bitterness and sadness filling the air softly. “Damn it.” he muttered, waiting a few minutes before following after his mate, without sparing a glance towards his group.

 

“Greetings, I have to come to deliver urgent news from the palace,” the old flea said woozily. He shook himself and straightened his small jacket before peering up at the group trying to find the dog demons.

 

 “They left. Can you tell us why this is happening Myoga? I thought he hated his brother.” Sango spoke softly before bending down closer to Shippo's height to see the flea better.

 

Looking around the group of pleading faces, he reluctantly agreed. “I suppose you are concerned for your friends...”  

 

“We should start simple, I suppose, with Lord Inuyasha. Understand that Inuyashais powerful. Although he may not show it, or act responsible, as the late dog general's son, Inuyasha holds great power along with Sesshomaru, which made their youkai seek out each other in mating season. As a result of that, Master Inuyasha must take over the throne.”The flea spoke calmly, ignoring the shocked stares he received as he continued. “As you already informed me, Sesshomaru is expecting a child he will birth in less than 3 months. As the dominant mate, Inuyasha's youkai will become more protective over him and will be by Sesshomaru's side until the critical stage of Sesshomaru's pregnancy is over. He will be leaving just before the birth to ascend to the throne.” Myoga spoke.

 

Looking at the flea, the monk sighed. “We just heard that from Inuyasha. Although, I’m still confused as to what attracted him to Sesshomaru after all these mating seasons.”

 

Kagome's head hung, her eyes looking down to the ground at her feet. She didn't want to believe it, but she knew she was now the least of her love interest's worries.

 

I’m guessing you held feelings towards young Inuyasha? The only thing I can say is that he probably felt the same until his youkai reached maturity. Inuyasha may say he isn't interested in Sesshomaru, but his body language tells a different story." Myoga began, trying to gently explain it. “Inuyasha has become an adult while Sesshomaru was ruling over his father's land which is something only an alpha may do which will probably cause some tension between them for a while. My advice is to not interfere with conflicts between them, no matter the circumstances because it will not be Inuyasha in control but his Youkai.”

 

Myoga noted the position of the sun before jumping onto a nearby branch. “I must be on my way.” he tossed back while leaping away.

……………………

 

"Little brother." Sesshomaru drawled, giving his little brother a once over. Inuyasha sighed as he watched his brother lay contentedly on the lush grass in a clearing that surrounded a small lake.

 

'Since when did I start seeing Sesshomaru as vulnerable? Feh! He can handle himself.' Inuyasha thought to himself, trying to settle down while looking at how relaxed his brother looked.

 

Sesshomaru, however, didn't care as long as he was free from Inuyasha companions. The sun was warm with a light breeze. Sesshomaru took a moment to enjoy the breeze touing with his hair before looking over, seeing the hanyou sitting next to him.

 

Minutes dragged into hours as the two mate's sat in that clearing, enjoying the peaceful scenery. Only then did the inuyoukai finally speak.

 

“I know you don’t have everything figured out yet, your face shows everything.” He spoke calmly looking towards the sunset “Although I am not exactly happy about this, I do not wish to anger your youkai.”

 

The thought of losing control, submitting to another, his pregnancy, wanting to feel his own brother pressed against him, everything was frightening. The best thing would be to stand down for now. At the very least, the last thing he wanted to do was anger Inuyasha and suffer injuries as result. The little hanyou had earned the respect and fear of many demons. Though still disdained and loathed for his parentage, it was a foolish demon who took him too lightly. 

 

Inuyasha leaned over the wide eyed youkai. “I was wondering why you’ve been so submissive lately...are you afraid, Aniki? After torturing me for most of life for being a half breed?”

 

Sesshomaru whimpered as the coiling in his lower stomach began to tighten, his body sending off the submissive pheromones. Inuyasha inhaled deeply, smelling that heady aroma that had caused him to mate his brother. Inuyasha's hand tightened around his uke's waist, pulling him up into his lap.

 

Sesshomaru couldn't help the whimper that passed from his lips at the feel of the strong male body pressed up against his back. The Daiyoukai fisted his hand into those silky silver locks, revealing his neck. The hanyou pressed his nose into the exposed neck, deeply inhaling the scent of the submissive Inu-youkai.

 

Inuyasha bent his head to the side and thrust his elongated fangs deep into Sesshomaru's soft neck. A yelp rang out through the quiet field, his mating mark burning with a light glow. The hanyou pulled back, looking down at his brother's blushing face.

He smirked slightly then stood up “They're probably wondering where we are, let’s start heading back.” With a mischievous smirk, the hanyou tossed the Inuyoukai over his shoulder and lept from branch to branch heading towards the campsite .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR NOTE YOU GUYS !!!: SESSHOMARU IS INDEED A FEW INCHES SHORTER CONSIDERING HE IS A UKE IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS PLEASE COMMENT THEM BELOW AND HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
